


Afterparty

by Imadeamistake



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadeamistake/pseuds/Imadeamistake
Summary: I can't believe he just broke the trophy like that. What a dick.Set after the Best of the Super Juniors 2018





	Afterparty

“Naito-san the glue is still visible!”

“It will dry clear.” Reassured Naito, with no idea whether it would or not.

“It’s too heavy it won’t stay up.”

“Use the tape.”

“Are you kidding? That will leave marks!”

“We could lean it against something?”

“I have a better idea” Said Hiromu firmly.

And that was how Naito had ended up sitting alone in their hotel room, holding the damn thing it in place for the last forty-five minutes. There was nothing good on TV either. From the volume of the music coming from the floor below, it seemed the after party was livening up. It was nearly midnight, but Naito had accepted his fate, there would be no celebration for him until this overly elaborate piece of junk was whole again.

A glob of glue dropped onto his leg. He couldn’t even wipe it off, because if he let go of the stupid trophy before the glue set he’d have to start all over again. He wouldn’t even have Hiromu this time to help.

The box the glue had come in was on top of the dresser all the way on the other side of the room. If only he’d thought to check the drying time before they used it. As it was, he had no idea how long his imprisonment was going to last. Despite this, Naito found he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Even as he’d walked to the convenience store a few blocks from the hotel with instructions to come back with glue or not at all, he’d been grinning like an idiot, attracting strange looks from the people who passed him on the way.   

There was something stuck on his foot. He bent his leg around to find it was one of Hiromu’s blue streamers, not doubt it had tagged along on him all the way here. Only to also be left behind in this boring room. There was a knock at the door. He knew straight away it wasn’t Hiromu, the junior was notoriously poor at knocking. Evil was there, drink in hand.

“This is yours.” He put it on the bedside table. Naito was thankful to whoever had added a straw to it. “Is it still broken?”

“It’s drying.” Naito shrugged his shoulders and then briefly checked the trophy in dread, but the movement hadn’t been enough to disturb it. “Will you get that glue box for me?” Evil did so.

'Drying time: 3hrs.' Naito groaned. There was an outburst of laughter from the floorboards.

“Having fun down there?” Asked Naito.

“Yes.” Said Evil. He didn’t elaborate. “I better be getting back.”   

“I suppose so.” Said Naito. Evil left.

Naito passed the time trying to wriggle backwards on the bed, so he could have some of the drink Evil had so thoughtfully brought up to him. If only he’d been thoughtful enough to put it somewhere Naito could reach. It tasted great when Naito finally got the straw in his mouth and it had only taken fifteen minutes of careful armless shuffling to achieve the perfect angle. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, his hands keeping the needlessly fragile trophy safe and secure, while he stretched his neck down to sip. He wasn’t sure of all the ingredients, but the presence of tequila was unmistakable.

The floor was actually shaking with the vibration of the music being played from the rooms below. Naito wondered if someone had paid off the hotel staff to let them be, and if so who it had been. He certainly hadn’t. If any of LIJ had that kind of money he’d know about it right?

There was another knock at the door, louder than the previous as to be heard over the music.

“Come in!” He shouted when the person didn’t enter immediately. It was Bushi, clothes disheveled, hair spilling out from under his mask.

“Hey are you okay?” Bushi yelled over the noise.

“No! I’m really bored!”

“Oh that sucks! Is the trophy fixed yet!?”

Naito glanced at the clock.

“No.”

“What?!”

“It’s not fixed yet!”

Bushi grimaced in sympathy.

“Do you want the TV on?!”

“No!”

Bushi turned it on anyway and readjusted his mask in the mirror. When he saw Naito watching him he had the decency to look embarrassed.

“It’s getting wild down there!”

“I heard.”

“Dragon Lee is one hell of a drinker.” He continued by way of explanation. The windows rattled. If they weren’t careful the trophy wasn’t going to be the only thing broken tonight. “And it doesn’t effect his moonsault at all!”

“How’s Hiromu?”

Bushi shook his head.

“He wins one tournament and now he thinks he’s the boss of everyone. He and Ospreay are going to fight tonight if they aren’t careful.”

“Well. Have fun.” Said Naito. Bushi swung back out the door without another word.

Naito poked the bit of glue that had dripped onto his leg. That had dried. Perhaps he should let go of the smallest piece of the trophy, just to see if it stayed on, the idea was tempting. Then he thought back to the look on Hiromu’s face when the cameras had finally left them and tightened his hold on the metal. It wouldn’t be worth the risk if the parts didn’t stick.

There was still a lot of his drink left. Naito lay back on the bed to try and reach the straw again and was alarmed when a crash sounded. It was so loud it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t from his room at all but more noise from the party below. Screams and cheers following every bang and tremble of the walls. He hoped that Hiromu was showing restraint, while knowing there was very little chance of such a thing. His only consolation was that Hiromu’s opponent was just as likely to be at the center of the mayhem as Hiromu. They were equally matched in caution.

By 1:30am the music had been turned down to the level that Naito could at least hear the tv and he lost himself in the intricacies of a late-night cop drama until Sanada knocked at the door. He was missing the majority of his clothes.

“Do you need anything?” Straightforward as always.

“Can you take my boots off?” It was hard to get comfortable with them on. Sanada obliged him, although he had some difficulty with the laces.

“How’s it going down there?” Naito asked when he was finished.

“Good.” Said Sanada.

“Hiromu alright?”

“Yes. He asked me to ask you if the trophy is fixed yet.”

“Really soon.” Naito promised. “Probably half an hour more.”

Sanada nodded and left, pausing only to briefly check out his own bare chest in the mirror. Naito was alone again.

“Hey.” He was being prodded. Naito awoke to see Hiromu’s face disturbingly close. “You shouldn’t be tired Naito-san. I’m still awake after everything.” His voice was gentle, meandering, Naito started to doze off again. “You can’t sleep yet! The party isn’t over!” Hiromu climbed on top of him, his big brown eyes looking down accusing.

“Ugh get off.” Naito mumbled still half asleep.

“Are you impressed with me Naito-san?” 

“Hah! Impressed with how fast your egos grown perhaps.” Naito tipped him off and he rolled away with a little yowl. 

“How can you be so mean?” Hiromu pounded his fists lightly against Naito’s shoulder. “I’m the best! Don’t talk down to me tonight or I’ll beat you too!”

“Oh no!” Naito’s rolled away and Hiromu came for him. Lazily pinning him under his own body once more. “How did you get so strong huh?” Hiromu curled up on top of him like a cat. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

“You’re the one sleeping through everything. Why didn’t you come down when you finished fixing it?”

Naito was suddenly wide awake. Where was it? He wasn’t holding it any longer. His panic ended when Hiromu held up the trophy above him triumphantly. It was whole once more. Hiromu placed it proudly on the bedside table.   

“I can come down now I guess. What time is it?”

“About 4am.” Hiromu yawed. “But actually it got boring after Umbrella Man had to take Flip to the hospital. Turns out a human mouth can’t fit a whole frisbee at once.”     

“If that’s the case. I think I’ll stay here.” In the morning they could sleep in, maybe go to the family restaurant. Hiromu didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon, and Naito soon heard his breathing even out as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Naito reached out blindly to turn off the light. His arm hit something solid on the bedside table. The trophy fell to the floor with an unmistakable crack.


End file.
